Nasty Boy
by Wonnie
Summary: Youngmin kedatangan sepupu dirumahnya...'errr kenapa wajahnya mirip denganku' pair Jo Twins and Boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

FF Yaoi Boyfriend | Nasty Boy | Chap 01

"Youngmin, kita akan kedatangan sepupumu. Itu lho Kwangmin dan keluarganya akan tinggal dirumah kita setahun ini karena rumah mereka sedang dalam masa perbaikan pasca gempa kemarin. Kau tak keberatan kan?" tiba-tiba umma bicara tentang keluarga paman adik kembarnya appa-ku yang akan pindah sementara dirumah ini. Aku tak keberatan soal ini. tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana sifat sepupu-ku yang bernama Kwangmin itu. Sebenarnya aku kurang akrab dengannya waktu kecil.. entahlah kami bertolak belakang sepertinya. Apalagi nantinya mungkin hanya kami berdua dirumah ini, karena kedua orangtua kami adalah orang yang sibuk.

"baiklah, aku tak punya alasan yang harus menolak ini. Lagipula kita sebaiknya membantu keluarga kita bukan?" dengan senyumku, umma tampak senang dengan ucapanku tadi. Dengan semangatnya ia memelukku sedangkan appa tampak senang juga, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tersenyum seperti itu.

"umma bangga memiliki Youngie yang baik hati ini.. hya~" mungkin tak masalah jika dia tinggal disini. Lagipula memang masalah apa yang akan terjadi.

Title : Nasty Boy | chapter 01

Author : Wonnie^^;;;;

Cast / pair : Boyfriend member. Pairnya bulak balik maybe?=='

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC++, ..etc

+++ Happy Reading +++

"Kwangmin bawa barangmu kedalam ya." Terdengar suara umma-ku menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk kekamarku. Apa keluarga paman sudah sampai disini? "Youngmin, tolong buka pintu kamarmu." Lanjut umma-ku, aku segera turun dari ranjang dan membuka selot pintu, ketika aku membuka pintu-nya, aku melihat sosok sepupu-ku.. he.. hei.. kenapa dia? Kenapa wajahnya sangat mirip denganku? Tampan.. ani ani.. aku juga tampan. Tapi sorot mata apa itu? Kenapa tatapannya tajam dan dingin seperti itu?

"ekhm.. Youngmin, ini Kwangmin. Mulai hari ini dia akan sekamar denganmu ya^^ kau kan tahu kamar tamu kita Cuma satu." aku tersadar dari alam pikiranku ketika mendengar suara riang umma-ku. Nani? Sekamar dengaku? Aku sih tak masalah.. tapi aku agak tak enak hati sekamar dengan orang yang asing, ah maksudku belum akrab denganku.

"permisi ahjumma, aku akan masuk. Aku ingin istirahat dulu." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat kopernya. Umma-ku sepertinya sangat menyukai Kwangmin ini.. habis dia terlihat senang sekali sampai aku tak mengerti harus mengucapkan kata senang yang bagaimana yang pas untuk ekspresi umma-ku ini. "ah geurae, masuklah umma akan membawakan es teh lemon untuk kalian. Youngmin bantu Kwangmin menata barangnya ya. haaa senangnya~" Umma-ku semangat sekali, sampai sampai menabrak appa-ku yang sedang membantu appanya Kwangmin membawakan koper. Tapi dilihat-lihat appa kami benar benar kembar identik. Pantas saja kami anaknya bisa mirip juga walau bukan anak kembar.

"a Youngmin, apa kabarmu? Kau tampan ya, sejak kapan kau mengecat rambutmu?" aku memberi salam pada ahjusshi-ku satu ini. Ahjusshi yang satu ini bisa dibilang gaul seperti masih muda, walau appa-ku juga sama sama sifatnya==' aku sudah terbiasa. "Gamsahamnida ahjusshi, aku mengecat rambut ungg kira-kira sebulan yang lalu ahaha.." jawabku kemudian.

"begitu, mohon bantuannya ya Youngmin^^" aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk lalu jihoon ahjusshi kembali mengangkat kopernya kekamar tepat disebelah kamar appa dan umma-ku. Nama appa-ku Jo Sanghoon lalu nama adiknya Jo Jihoon adalah appa-nya Kwangmin. Nama umma-ku Jo Eunsoo, umma Kwangmin blasteran korea-jepang namanya Jo Harumi. Itulah yang kutahu. Kurasa aku harus mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan sepupu-ku itu dari sekarang.

"hei kau, sampai kapan kau mematung disana. Bantu aku melepas kaos ini." Aku terkejut lalu berbalik masuk kedalam kamarku. Melepas kaos tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya? Apa maksudnya? Selanjutnya aku terkejut melihat tangan kanannya seluruhnya diperban sampai bahu-nya. "ba baiklah.."dengan gugup aku perlahan menarik kaos-nya perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya terlepas. "gomawo. Aku pinjam kamar mandimu." Dengan itu, dia menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Apa itu akibat gempa bumi, sampai tangannya diperban seperti itu?

"Lagipula.." kulirik perutku dibalik kaos yang kukenakan. Datar.==' sedangkan dia.. perutnya terbentuk enam kotak-kotak. Seketika aku merasa.. kalah==' Glekkk~

Cklekkk~

Kurapikan kembali kaos-ku ketika kurasa dia keluar dari kamar mandi. "hei kau.. kau Youngmin, bisakah kau menggosokkan punggungku?" aku terperanjat mendengar permintaan seperti itu. Tapi, itu kan karena tangan kanannya tak bisa digerakkan. Dengan terpaksa kulakukan juga.

"Youngmin.. kau sekolah di sopa, kan?" tiba-tiba Harumi ahjumma bertanya padaku dan kubalas dengan anggukkan karena sedang mengunyah makanan. Kami sedang makan malam bersama. "kalau begitu lebih baik Kwangmin pindah sekolah, kesekolahmu saja ya Youngmin^^" umma-ku dengan semangat menyarankan. Aku hanya bisa meng-iyakan ucapan mereka sedangkan Kwangmin dalam diam tetap memakan makanannya.

"sebelumnya, Kwangmin bersekolah di sma Raira. Dan mungkin bahasa korea-nya sedikit kurang lancar. Jadi lebih baik, kalian bersama- sama." appa-ku menambahkan. Lagi- lagi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. "Gochisousama, aku pergi istirahat dulu." Kwangmin menyelesaikan makanannya, lalu meninggalkan kami diruang makan. Apa apaan dia, sedingin itukah?.

Author pov

"Jo Kwangmin desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Di semester kedua, Hari ini kelas 1-3 kedatangan murid baru. Semua murid memandangnya antusias dan bertanya Tanya ada apa dengan wajah-nya yang mirip anak kelas sebelah. "baiklah, kau bisa duduk di bangku ke-empat dekat jendela itu." Ia-pun menuju tempat duduknya dengan ekspresi datarnya, dan dia mendapati julukan 'si misterius' dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Kelas berjalan bagaimana semestinya, tenang dan serius. Seorang namja yang paling tak bisa diam mendekatinya saat jam istirahat tiba. "Jo Kwangmin si misterius kelas kita. Perkenalkan aku No Minwoo, namja paling tampan dikelas ini!^^" dengan bangganya namja tersebut mengulurkan tangan kanannya berharap si misterius mau berkenalan dengannya. Si misterius melihat kearah celana si tak bisa diam lalu terkekeh.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?" si tak bisa diam melihat kearah celananya dan ternyata zipper celananya terbuka. Ia buru- buru membenarkannya dengan wajah memerah karena malunya. "yak! Kau harus membayar ini Jo Kwangmin!" selanjutnya si tak bisa diam menariknya keluar kelas menuju kantin. Begitulah Kwangmin mendapatkan teman pertamanya dihari pertama masuk sekolah. Youngmin yang baru saja akan mengunjungi kelas Kwangmin, melihat namja itu ditarik oleh namja tak bisa diam, ia-pun mengejarnya.

"yak! Kenapa kau menariknya seperti itu babo!" Youngmin menjitak kepala namja tak bisa diam yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Minwoo meringis masih menenteng tangan Kwangmin. "memang kenapa?" Tanya-nya, Youngmin menarik Kwangmin dari Minwoo.

"dia ini sedang terluka babo!" Minwoo melirik Kwangmin yang tenang-tenang saja sedari tadi. "kau yang babo! Lihat dia tidak meringis sama sekali. Lihat lihat!" Minwoo menggoyang- goyang lengan Kwangmin dan itu membuat Youngmin syok, dan buru-buru melepas pegangan Minwoo, khawatir tangan namja misterius itu putus ditangan sinamja tak bisa diam. "gwenchana.. ini memang dari awal tidak sakit kok." Kwangmin akhirnya buka mulut melihat kondisi tak kondusif(?) lagi.

"e? tapi kemarin kau meringis kesakitan sampai kau menyuruhku membuka baju dan menggosokkan punggungmu!" Youngmin tak habis pikir sedangkan Kwangmin terkekeh dan Minwoo memandang tak percaya pada Youngmin.

"yaaa.. Youngmin kau sudah seperti istri-nya saja heeee," Minwoo menyenggol- nyenggol lengan Youngmin dengan jahilnya bermaksud menggoda namja itu.

"menurutmu? Oh ya, akrab –akrab denganku ya wahai sepupuku haha," Kwangmin menyilangkan tangannya lalu mengajak Minwoo untuk memilih daftar menu makanan, "kali ini aku yang traktir." Lanjutnya lagi meninggalkan Youngmin yang masih mematung.

"eh! kalian berdua tunggu aku!" akhirnya Youngmin tak mau memusingkan hal tersebut dan pergi menyusul kedua orang tadi.

Youngmin pov

Hap~

Nyem nyem..

Kulahap roti sandwich yang kupesan sambil memandang kearah Kwangmin yang dengan tenang menyeruput spageti, walau sedikit kesulitan sepertinya. dia ini sebenarnya orang yang bagaimana sih? Dirumah dia seperti orang yang dingin, disekolah sok misterius, didepanku dia orang yang jahil. _ semakin kupikirkan, kepalaku mendadak pusing. Lebih baik aku tak memusingkan hal ini lebih lanjut.

"Kwangmin kau sepupu-an dengan Youngmin? Memang benar kau pindahan dari ikebukuro jepang? Bukankah disana banyak sekali genk? Dan sekarang kau tinggal dengan Youngmin?" Minwoo yang tak bisa diam ini tiba-tiba memberondong pertanyaan, anak ini terkadang membuatku sedikit sebal ketika dia sudah menampakkan keaktifannya. Kulihat Kwangmin tenang saja, kurasa mereka cocok.=='

"kau tidak lihat wajah kami? Kalau benar aku dari kota itu apa yang kau inginkan? Kalau aku memang termasuk anak salah satu genk itu apa kau takut? Jika kau ragu kau bisa main kerumah Youngmin pulang sekolah nanti. Apalagi yang ingin kau selidiki tentangku? Kau menyukaiku?" Jawab Kwangmin panjang lebar, membuat kami berdua menganga karenanya. Apa pertanyaan terakhirnya? Kurasa sepupuku ini, bisa dikatakan aktif seperti Minwoo=='

"ehh.. nanti kupikirkan lagi haha, tentang aku menyukaimu.. mungkin itu ada benarnya juga hihihi, tak apa kan Youngmin?" Minwoo beralih duduk disebelah Kwangmin sambil menggelayuti tangan kiri Kwangmin seperti semua yeoja lakukan kepada namjachingunya. "kalau begitu tolong suapi aku." Balas Kwangmin santai. "baiklah~" sial, aku melihat pasangan tak terduga. Kenapa tidak daritadi bilang minta disuapi, ish.

"kalian membuatku sakit mata!" dengan kesal aku meninggalkan mereka menuju kelas terlebih dulu. Apa-apaan itu, sepertinya Kwangmin seorang womanizer plus manizer melihat dari santainya dan katanya dia seorang gangster. Kenapa aku jadi sebal-sebal tak karuan begini? Bikin tambah sebal saja!

…

"hei, kacamata. Berikan uangmu hahaha." Tiba-tiba suara gaduh memecah keadaan damai. Disana, dipintu masuk kantin, beberapa murid laki laki dan diantaranya teman sekelas si namja misterius dan si namja tak bisa diam. Awalnya si namja misterius tak mau peduli. Itu berubah saat melihat namja berkacamata yang saat ini sedang diisengi oleh teman sekelasnya yang bernama Shim Hyunseong, namja kacamata itu mengingatkannya dengan temannya di Raira.

"hahhh si Hyunseong itu berulah lagi~ a! Kwangmin? Mau kemana?" Tanya Minwoo melihat Kwangmin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan santai menuju meja dimana para yeoja sedang membenarkan riasannya, Minwoo bingung melihat Kwangmin mengambil salah satu benda milik yeoja tersebut dan kembali berjalan menuju Hyunseong yang masih asik memalak si namja kacamata.

"hei, kemarikan uang itu." Kwangmin menempelkan ujung benda itu ke tengkuk Hyunseong. "saatnya kuis, benda ujung tajam ini bisa menembus tengkukmu? Benar atau salah?" Hyunseong mematung dan tak berani menengok kebelakang. Ia melirik anak buahnya yang menyeringai dan menggeleng. Lalu dengan percaya diri.

"aku tahu itu hanya tipuanmu. Tentu saja salah!" ucapnya dengan tenang. "oke, kita buktikan apa ucapanmu benar." Kwangmin menekankan sedikit benda yang dipegangnya, dan berhasil sedikit membuat Hyunseong meringis kesakitan atau ketakutan?.

"ya! ya! kau gila! Ini.. ini kuserahkan padamu!" akhirnya ia menyerahkan uang hasil palaknya pada Kwangmin dan si namja misterius itu menerimannya. "kemarikan juga yang ada disaku-mu." Kwangmin makin menekankan benda itu dan Hyunseong mengikutinya saja dan memberikan uang yang ada di saku celananya.

"Arigato.. ba~ ka~" Kwangmin ber-smirk ria, lalu menarik namja kacamata itu untuk duduk bersama Minwoo. Sementara Hyunseong dan anak buahnya, kabur dari kantin. Semua orang menatap Kwangmin seram. Kwangmin mengembalikan benda yang digunakannya kembali pada pemiliknya.

"kau menakutinya dengan gunting kuku? Hahaha.." Minwoo tertawa terbahak- bahak diatas meja, namja kacamata itu tampak takut pada Minwoo dan Kwangmin. "ano.. ini uangmu Shion." Ucap Kwangmin menyerahkan semua uang hasil rampasannya(?) tadi pada namja kacamata yang duduk di depannya.

"ahhh ahh Gamsahamnida~ ta tapi namaku Jeongmin.." ucap namja kacamata itu yang bernama lengkap Lee Jeongmin, Kwangmin menatap Jeongmin datar. "yang mana sajalah, mirip sekali sih."

Jeongmin pov

Kujatuhkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Menatap langit- langit sambil mengingat kejadian disekolah. Kuacungkan lalu kuperhatikan tangan kiriku yang ditariknya saat itu. Dia, namja.. yang berambut hitam, tubuh tinggi dan tangannya besar dan hangat.

"ani ani.. apa yang kau pikirkan!" kutangkub wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Panas. Kurasakan wajahku panas sekali.

Youngmin pov

"apa-apaan kau! Sok pahlawan tapi kau malak juga!" omelku pada Kwangmin saat kami berdua sedang berjalan didaerah yang agak sepi. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapanku, aku tak benar- benar kembali ke kelas saat itu, entah kenapa aku ingin men-stalk Kwangmin dan Minwoo. Karena kesal tak mendapat respon, kuinjak kakinya.

"aaaawwwhhh.. baka! Nan desu ka!?" aku terkejut walau aku tahu dia akan berteriak, konyol. Dia terlihat melepas sesuatu ditelinganya.. ehhhh? Jadi aku sejak awal mengoceh sendiri. Ya tuhan kuatkan hati ini untuk menghadapi makhluk macam dia.

"apa masalahmu, kuning!?" ucapannya sukses mengundang delikkan mautku. "kau! Kau sejak kapan memakai earphone!?" teriakku kesal dan malah dibalas tatapan innocent silly darinya. Grrhhh, dia sudah membuatku kesal entah berapa kali seharian ini.

.

.

.

my room (with Kwangmin==')

"Kwangmin.." aku hendak memanggil Kwangmin untuk makan malam, namun kudapati dia sepertinya tertidur di ranjang kami. Aku sudah bisa merelakan ranjangku untuknya juga==' kudekati dia perlahan. Hey, ini seperti bukan diriku saja.

"Kwangmin.." kutepuk pipinya pelan seperti takut diserang tiba-tiba jika dia marah dibangunkan. Tidurnya damai sekali, manisnya~ aku seperti memiliki adik hmm~ biarkan saja dia tidur, itung itung aku bisa tenangkan hatiku=='

Author pov

"Hyunseong, kenapa leher belekangmu diplester? Kamu berantem lagi?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya kepada namja muda yang sedang memakan makan malamnya. "ani eomma, aku hanya terkena goresan tumpukan buku yang jatuh." Ucap namja muda bernama Hyunseong itu.

"oh ya Hyunseong, kakakmu akan pulang dari studi singkat musiknya di seattle. Lalu ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di kirin university samping sekolahmu." Umma-nya dengan semangat menuangkan sup ke mangkuk dan menaruhnya di depan Hyunseong. "ouh Donghyun hyung pulang juga, sepi sekali tak ada yang bisa kuajak bertengkar selama dia pergi." Ucapnya dan kemudian sebuah jitakkan mendarat mulus dikepalanya. "setelah dia pulang, jangan mengajaknya bertengkar. Walau dia kakak angkatmu, dia sangat menyayangimu anak babo!" ucap yeoja itu setengah kesal.

"benar Hyunseong. Dia selalu bicara tentangmu dengan appa dan umma. Jadi akrablah dengan Donghyun." namja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah appanya, akhirnya menyahut. "ne ne.. arrasseoyo." Kedua orangtuanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak bungsunya.

"oh ya, tadi Jeongmin datang. Dan menitipkan ini pada umma, katanya ini milikmu." Ummanya memberikan sebuah amplop putih pada Hyunseong, sementara Hyunseong yang mendengar nama Jeongmin lalu tersedak. "Jeongmin tadi kesini? Kenapa umma tak memanggilku?" protesnya dan dibalas jitakkan kasih sayang dari appa-nya kali ini. Dilihatnya isi amplop putih itu. Didalamnya beberapa lembar won, yangpasti itu uang yang dipalak namja seram dikantin yang menyebabkan tengkuknya di plester begini. Ia sedikit kecewa.. karena sebenarnya ia mengira isi amplop itu adalah surat cinta.

"umma-mu sudah memanggilmu, tapi kau bilang tak mau." Jawab appa nya setengah kesal. "ne ne mianhae.. aku selesai. Appa umma, aku pergi dulu."secepat kilat Hyunseong sudah pergi dari rumah.

"sepertinya dia menyukai Jeongmin dari keluarga Lee yang tinggal di belokan sana."

"sepertinya.. hihi"

.

.

.

Ting tong

Cklekk

"hh Hyunseong! Ah ..ada apa kemari?" ucap namja kacamata bernama Lee Jeongmin yang baru saja membuka pintu. "sebaiknya kau mempersilakan aku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu." Hyunseong masuk begitu saja, namja kacamata itu mau tak mau mengikuti Hyunseong yang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"siapa yang datang oppa? Ohh.." seorang yeoja yg lebih muda dari namja kaca mata itu menutup mulutnya saat melihat Hyunseong. "ah oppa, aku akan tutup mulut dan takkan bilang pada umma dan appa bahwa oppa punya namjachingu! " lanjutnya.

"Hyowonnie dia bukan siapa- siapaku~ Ber berhentilahbersikap sesenang i itu!" dengan sedikit gagap bercampur malu namja itu menyusul Hyunseong masuk ke kamarnya.

"aku akan bawakan jus jeruk kekamarmu oppa! Xixixi"

"tidak usah repot- repot Hyowonnie, di dia akan segera pulang!"

Jeongmin's Room

"Jeongminnie~ kau marah padaku? Mianhaeyo.." Hyunseong mengisyaratkan Jeongmin untuk duduk disampingnya diatas ranjang namja kacamata itu. Jeongmin dengan takut- takut duduk disamping Hyunseong. "aa aku tidak marah.. jeosonghamnida Hyunseong-sshi, ada apa kemari~"

"kau kira, kau bebas tadi siang gara-gara namja sok pahlawan itu? Jangan lupa kau berhutang kaca spion dan goresan motor sportku." Hyunseong melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jeongmin yang sangat terlihat begitu risih dan tak nyaman. "mi mian T^T aku.. aku aku segera menggantinya jika aaa aaku sudah mengumpulkan uang~" Hyunseong tersenyum licik lalu mencengkram erat dagu Jeongmin hingga saling menatap. Bagi Hyunseong, Jeongmin terlihat berkali- kali lipat sangat manis dilihat dijarak sedekat itu.

Sebenarnya semenjak insiden hampir menabrak Jeongmin , saat ia membanting stang motornya dua minggu yang lalu.. melihat Jeongmin yang datang menolongnya yang tersungkur di tanah aspal, wajahnya penuh Khawatir dan ketakutan. Dimata Hyunseong terlihat seperti malaikat. Namun, melihat ekspresi ketakutan Jeongmin yang bukan ketakutan akan dirinya yang terluka ,tapi ketakutan karena mengetahui ia seorang berandalan.. ia sulit bersikap baik padanya. Dengan paksaan, jika selama Jeongmin belum membayar ganti rugi motor dan tubuhnya yang luka, Jeongmin harus mau melakukan apa saja yang diperintahnya.

"karena kau lama membayarnya, aku meminta bunga terlebih dahulu." Dengan cepat Hyunseong menggigit kecil leher Jeongmin. Namja kacamata yang tergolong cantik itu mengerang kesakitan dan mulai terisak. Ia tak bisa menolak, ia tak punya alasan untuk melawan karena ketakutannya lebih besar terhadap Hyunseong.

Brakkk!

"apa yang kau lakukan pada oppa-ku, namja brengsek!" untungnya yeodongsaeng Jeongmin menyelamatkannya dari Hyunseong. "pergi! Jangan datang kemari lagi!" jerit yeoja itu sambil melempari Hyunseong dengan barang- barang yang bisa diraihnya hingga mau tidak mau Hyunseong harus pergi dari sana.

"oppa.. apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Gwenchana?" yeoja itu memeluk kakaknya untuk menenangkan namja itu. Dengan pelan ia mengangguk mengisyaratkan 'gwenchana'

Sea-Tac Airport, Seattle

" _be careful on the way Donghyun."_

"okay, I go first. Bye."

 _"okay, bye.. I hope we can meet again."_

 _Pip_

+++ TBC +++

Seattle tuh kota awal mula Rock n Roll, maybe? judulnya bahaya==' tapi engga tau nyampe apa kaga bahayanya==' ane juga gg ngerti. Comeback setelah ngilang beberpa lama rasanya tuh… ==' engga tau harus ngetag siapa. mind to coment?


	2. Chapter 2

FF Yaoi Boyfriend | Nasty Boy | Chap 02

Langit cerah tak berawan, terik matahari cukup menghangatkan tubuh. Kulihat beberapa orang sedang bermain dodge ball dilapangan sekolah dari bingkai jendela. Jarak jangkau penglihatanku mulai membaik sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.. tapi tetap saja masih harus memakai kacamata. Kuperhatikan dua orang diantaranya yang sedari tadi memegang permainan. Bibirku terkadang melengkung menikmati permainan dilapangan sana. Ahh kenangan sma dulu terkenang.

" _Kwangmin! Lempar padaku!"_

 _"ini Minwoo!"_

"Chagi~ ayo masuk kau harus mengurus daftar kuliah. Umma harus cepat pulang ne, pay. Chu~" umma ku pergi terburu-buru setelah mengecup pipiku, aku hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku sampai sosoknya menghilang ditikungan tangga sana. Segera ku urus mata kuliah apa saja yang akan kupilih.

Title : Nasty Boy Chap 02

Author : Wonnie^^;;;;

Cast / pair : Boyfriend member. Pairnya bulak balik maybe?==' ane suka crack pairing akhir-akhir ini.. tapi gimana ane mau dipairing sama siapa aja.

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC++, little CrossOver with my favorite ever anime as Durarara! ..etc

+++ Happy Reading +++

"Izaya-san, aku sudah memberikan alamatnya dan foto bersama video akan kukirim pada emailmu. Seperti dugaanmu, mereka menerima selundupan senjata dari anak buah klienmu. Aku tak sengaja menemukan mereka dibelakang gedung sedang bertransaksi.." kuperhatikan beberapa orang dibelakang gedung sebuah perusahaan dengan ponselku yang lainnya memotret ahjusshi-ahjusshi yang baru masuk dunia mafia membawa dua koper hitam, memotret plat nomor mobil dan lain hal yang dibutuhkan. Bagaimana kukatakan ya, biasanya orang orang bertransaksi di tempat yang tersembunyi.. tapi tak apalah, memudahkan pekerjaanku.

 _"Kwangmin, kau selalu menjadi mata-mataku yang terbaik. Seperti biasa aku akan menyalurkannya ke rekeningmu. Tapi yahhh aku akan memberimu bonus jika mau mengecoh mereka."_ Ucap namja itu, Izaya Orihara sang informan. Aku bekerja sama dengannya, bisa kukatakan aku juga menghormatinya sebagai senpai-ku. Ia selalu berucap bahwa ia sangat mencintai manusia, tapi kurasa manusia yang membencinya. Ia tertawa layaknya setan sambil mempermainkan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengannya menggunakan informasi yang didapatnya entah dari mana. Mungkin juga aku jadi salah satunya.

".. tidak, aku tidak mau melakukan lebih dari ini Izaya-san.. aku sedang menikmati masa sma ku secara normal hahaha.." tersenyum sinis. Masa sma yang normal? Yah itu yang akan kulakukan sekarang melihat namja berambut blonde juga sepupuku Youngmin dan namja yang.. yah lumayan imut,No Minwoo.

 _"yahhh.. kalau begini, aku akan melakukannya sendiri atau menyuruh mata-mataku yang lain. Ini kasus yang kecil. Bye. Pipp~" kukirim foto dan video tadi dengan ter-enkripsi pada email Izaya agar tak ada yang menyadap._

 _"_ ya! kalian berdua!" kualihkan perhatianku pada Youngmin yang merampas ponselku dan ponsel MInwoo. "aaahhh Youngminnnnn! Kembalikannnn!" berusaha merebut ponselnya, Youngmin pun berusaha mengecoh Minwoo. Apa-apaan mereka ditengah jalan begini==.

"habis kalian berdua sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel masing masing. Kalian mencuekki aku huh!?" Youngmin mencabut baterai kedua ponsel itu. Ahhh untung saja email tadi sudah terkirim.

"Youngmin! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku sedang chat dengan seseorang disana arrgghh~" desah frustasi Minwoo yang menggemaskan==' dengan mudah aku mengambil ponsel Minwoo dan memberikannya pada pemiliknya. "Ishhh Kwangmin! maka dari itu aku tidak mau mengajakmu, Minwoo, kau itu menyebalkan. huh!" Youngmin.. ekspresi-nya tak kalah menggemaskan juga hahaha… apa yang kubicarakan=='

"ah Kwangie~ kau memang couple ku yang terbaik~" senyumku simpul lalu melirik Youngmin yang sepertinya tambah kesal. Kusampirkan lenganku dibahunya. "ayo jalan, kalau seperti ini kita akan kehabisan ramen special itu." Ucapku sambil menyampirkan tanganku yang lainnya dibahu MInwoo. Yah, kami bertiga ada dijalanan ramai ini untuk pergi ke restoran ramen yang baru dibuka. Kami segera pergi setelah sekolah bubar.

"lepaskan aku!" Youngmin menghempas tanganku lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu. "ish, Youngmin itu kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat berbeda. Mudah marah." Minwoo mencibir, lalu kami mengikuti langkah Youngmin.

Sopa gate

Seorang namja menghampiri namja yang sepertinya sedang menggandeng namja cantik. "hay Hyunseong." Dengan senyum terpatri dibibirnya namja yang menghampiri namja yang bernama Hyunseong, menyapa kecil. Hyunseong terkejut.

"Donghyun hyung kau sudah pulang?" Donghyun mengangguk masih tersenyum, lalu melirik namja cantik yang tangannya bergandengan dengan adik angkatnya Hyunseong. "siapa dia Hyunnie? Cantik sekali, namjachingumu?" Hyunseong melirik namja yang digandenganya, lalu menariknya sampai tubuh mereka menempel.

"h h hyunseong-sshi~~~" namja cantik itu risih dengan tangan Hyunseong yang sedari tadi menggandenganya, sekarang berpindah tempat di pinggangnya.

"sst, diamlah Jeongmin." Hyunseong berbisik, namja cantik bernama Jeongmin itu hanya menatap kebawah karena malu dengan keadaan ini. "dia memang namjachingu ku, Hyung. Namanya Lee Jeongmin" Lanjut Hyunseong. Melihat Jeongmin yang menunduk dan terlihat tak nyaman, Donghyun sedikit curiga. Donghyun melepaskan tangan Hyunseong, dari pinggang Jeongmin lalu menarik lembut namja cantik itu.

"apa-apaan kau Hyung!" Hyunseong terkejut dengan apa yang Donghyun lakukan. "karena, aku sudah bertemu denganmu, ayo kita makan, dijalan tadi aku menemukan restoran ramen yang baru dibuka beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku yang traktir." Ucap donghyun membukakan pintu mobil lalu mempersilakan Jeongmin masuk.

"ya! jadi aku harus duduk dibelakang! Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, menjengkelkan." Hyunseong semakin kesal. "kenapa harus duduk di jok kedua? bukankah kau membawa motor sendiri?" jawab Donghyun yang tak bisa Hyunseong percaya. Ia mematung karenanya. "ya! motorku di bengkel babo." Hyunseong berteriak karena Donghyun akan masuk kedalam mobil.

"kau ini berisik sekali, masuk sajalah." Jawab Donghyun tak mau ambil pusing. "hal kecil seperti itu saja dia protes, ck" gumamnya lagi. Sementara Hyunseong mencak-mencak tak jelas sambil memperhatikan keakraban Donghyun pada Jeongmin.

Cring cring~

"selamat datang~" Kwangmin terpaku saat masuk kedalam restoran. Melihat seseorang yang baru dihubunginya.. Izaya Orihara namja yang selalu tak terdeteksi(?) pikirannya. "I.. Izaya-san! Ke.. kenapa kau ada disini!" teriak Kwangmin saking terkejutnya.

"a Kwangmin~" jawabnya riang seperti biasanya. "aku bekerja disini, Shizu-chan juga kuajak kemari. Shizu-Chan!" heboh namja bernama Izaya sambil memanggil namja tinggi, berambut pirang, memakai kacamata berwarna ungu juga memakai seragam bartender. Namja yang dipanggilnya hanya menyahut dengan melambaikan tangan, lalu sibuk mengantar pesanan lagi.

"Kwangmin.. dia kenalanmu?" Tanya Youngmin cengo melihat dua orang aneh yang ia kira kenal dekat dengan Kwangmin sepupu-nya ini. "bisa dibilang kami partner kerja :v" jawab izaya sambil memandang Youngmin dari jarak yang sangat dekat. "a Kwangmin, inikah sepupumu? Lalu siapa dia?" jawab izaya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minwoo. "aa aku teman mereka." Izaya menyeringai kecil pada Kwangmin

"nande?" Kwangmin membalas seringaian Izaya dengan tatapan sinis. "iie, silakan duduk dimeja tiga~" akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk dikursi meja tiga. "Aku akan membawakan menu special." Dengan langkah ringan ia menjauh dari tiga orang tadi. "dia partner kerja? Kerja apa? Kenapa aku merasa dia berbahaya ya?" Tanya Minwoo berderet dengan innocentnya.

"penyakitmu kumat. Itu tak ada urusannya denganmu. Itu saja sudah lumayan baik, ketimbang saat belum bersama dengan Shizuo-san." Jawab Kwangmin, dan tak lama pesanan diantar oleh Shizuo.

"Itadakimasu~ /selamat makan~"

Cring~ cring~

"selamat datang~"

"kami pesan meja untuk tiga orang" Donghyun memesan tempat dan menu. Hyunseong dan Jeongmin mencari tempat yang kosong, namun tatapan matanya tertuju pada tiga orang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Begitu juga salah satu namja itu melihat Hyunseong.

"Kwangmin.. Kwangmin.. lihat disana ada Hyunseong dan Jeongmin.. sepertinya dia memperhatikanmu tuh." Ucap namja mungil dengan bisik bisik pada Kwangmin yang sedang menyeruput ramen-nya. Kwangmin pun melirik kearah yang sama dengan arah mata Minwoo.

"hai, kau datang kesini juga." Hyunseong sudah berada didekat Kwangmin dan mengeluarkan aura permusuhan. Merasa diremehkan oleh Hyunseong, Tak mau kalah Kwangmin juga mengubah ekspresinya yang tadinya tenang menjadi sinis.

"harusnya aku yang berkata begitu." Kata Kwangmin, sambil menunjuk hidung Hyunseong dengan sumpit yang digunakannya. "kau ngajak ribut hah!" Hyunseong langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Kwangmin. "kau yang lebih dulu memancingku!" teriak Kwangmin menghempaskan cengkraman Hyunseong, dan suasana pun memanas.

"gggrrr.. kalian tak tahu tempat hah! Tempat ini bukan tempat berkelahi!" Shizuo yang tak suka orang yang mudah berkelahi akhirnya ia bersiap mengangkat sebuah meja untuk dilemparkan kepada duo tukang naik darah itu. Padahal dia sendiri cepat naik darah juga. Beruntung Shizuo masih ditahan oleh Izaya. Jika tidak, bisa dipecat.

"Hhh Hyunseong-shhi jangan! / Kwangmin Hentikan!" tiba-tiba Jeongmin dan Youngmin memeluk Hyunseong dan Kwangmin masing- masing dari belakang saat keduanya akan melakukan adegan pukul memukul(?)

"Jeongmin? /Youngmin?" keduanya menghentikan aksinya, tapi tetap saja masih saling melempar pandangan sinis. "haaa, kau buatku malu saja Hyunseong?" akhirnya Donghyun campur tangan disaat yang terlambat. "ahh karena ada kenalan Hyunseong, kita makan bersama saja, aku juga akan mentraktir kalian." lanjutnya menyampirkan(?) senyum andalannya, sambil menyeret tiga kursi kosong ke meja Kwangmin, Youngmin dan Minwoo.

"APA!" jerit keduanya tak terima, tapi apa boleh buat, Hyunseong pasrah saja duduk dikursinya.

.

.

.

"terima kasih hyung sudah ditraktir, kami pulang dulu, sampai jumpa." Ucap Youngmin berpamitan bersama Kwangmin dan Minwoo lebih dulu pulang.

"nah, Jeongminnie. Kau pulang bersama Hyunseong. Hyunnie! Antar dia selamat sampai rumah." Donghyun menaiki mobilnya dan meninggalkan Hyunseong dan Jeongmin mematung di pinggir jalan. "ya! Donghyun hyung tak bertanggung jawab! Kemana dia ishhhh~" lagi lagi Hyunseong marah marah tak jelas. "anu.." Hyunseong melirik Jeongmin, sementara yang dilirik selangkah menjauh. "ayo jalan." Hyunseong berjalan lebih dulu.

"ah ..Hyunseong-sshi~ anu.." Jeongmin susah payah mengejar langkah Hyunseong karena banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, tapi Hyunseong terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan Jeongmin yang telah jauh tertinggal darinya. "Hyunseong! Tunggu aku!" teriak Jeongmin akhirnya.

Tep.

Hyunseong berbalik karena namanya dipanggil, "Hyunseong~ tunggu ahh.. aku.. haahaa.." Jeongmin menarik ujung kemeja Hyunseong dengan terengah- engah. "ada apa?" Tanya Hyunseong datar. Buru buru Jeongmin melepas jemarinya dari kemeja Hyunseong. "anu.. emm ~ tidak jadi"

"kau ini, tak penting sekali. Bilang saja kau ingin aku menggandeng tanganmu.." Hyunseong menyematkan jemarinya disela sela jemari Jeongmin, sadar akan perbuatannya, tak tahan wajahnya memerah, ia kembali memunggungi Jeongmin.

"se sebenarnya bukan itu.. " jawab Jeongmin takut takut dengan tak kalah memerah seperti namja yang mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya. "berisik. Ayo jalan saja." Berbeda dengan yang tadi, Hyunseong sedikit memelankan langkahnya, agar Jeongmin tak terseret seret olehnya.

"Mianhaeyo.. gara-gara aku.. mo motormu rusak.. aku~ aku sangat menyesal, Hyunseong-sshi." Ucap Jeongmin karena ia merasa keheningan selama mereka berjalan menuju rumahnya membuatnya tak enak hati. "Hyunseong." Ucap Hyunseong, membuat namja cantik itu sedikit kebingungan. "panggil aku tanpa embel- embel seperti tadi." Lanjutnya.

"..hh hh h Hyunseong.. Mianhaeyo~ aku.. aku masih sangat bersalah sampai saat ini.." tak ada balasan dari Hyunseong beberapa lama. "aku akan memaafkanmu saat kau menebus motorku di bengkel." Jawabnya, tak mengurangi rasa bersalah Jeongmin sama sekali, dan malah sebaliknya membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Setelah sampai didepan gerbang rumah Jeongmin, namja cantik itu segera menunduk berterima kasih lalu pergi masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"ucapan bodoh apa yang kau ucapkan tadi Hyunseong.." Hyunseong menatap pintu yang telah tertutup itu lama. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan didepan rumahku? Kau mau me-rape oppa-ku huh!? Jika iya kusiram kau, pergi dari sini!" teriak seorang yeoja sambil menodongkan selang untuk menyiram tanaman didepan wajah Hyunseong. "ya! aku tak.. ya ya aku pergi~ dasar brother complex." Ejek Hyunseong. "Ya! daripada tukang rape sepertimu Shim Hyunseong!"

Minwoo pov

"ahh dia online!" kututup pintu kamarku dengan kaki, karena kedua jemariku sedang sibuk mengetik balasan untuk sebuah akun yang akhir akhir ini menarik hatiku. KimDH0212. Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang sambil asik me- reply KimDH0212.

 **3107Minwoo** annyeong hyung~ kau sedang apa?

 **KimDH0212** annyeong~ aku baru saja sampai di korea beberapa jam yang lalu.

 **3107Minwoo** wahhh mungkin kita bisa bertemu~

 **KimDH0212** ngomong ngomong.. aku sudah melihatmu. Kau lebih diam disbanding saat ngobrol TL denganku, ya? ahahaha.

 **3107Minwoo** eh? memang hyung melihatku dimana? Aku tak mengenali wajahmu karena kau tak pernah mem-posting foto aslimu. #pout

 **KimDH0212** ahaha.. di sekolahmu dan restoran ramen yang baru buka. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertemu kapan saja^^

 **3107Minwoo** ehhhhh? Kau seorang guru baru disekolahku? Kenapa tidak menyapaku? #pout_again.

 **KimDH0212** bukan, ahhh aku off dulu.

"yahhh off -_- baru mengobrol sebentar" kuletakkan ipad ku diatas nakas samping ranjangku. Mengambil handuk lalu pergi kekamar mandi.

Youngmin pov

"ahh kalian pulang. Tolong bantu umma belanja bahan makanan. Persediaan kita kurang, tolong ya." baru saja kami tiba dirumah dan masih berdiri diambang pintu, umma-ku sudah menyuruh kami pergi belanja ke supermarket. Kwangmin mengambil kertas dengan deretan belanjaan yang mesti dibeli.

"baiklah kami pergi dulu" pamitku kemudian.

.

.

.

"Kwangmin.. pilih sayur yang segar itu! Palli!" teriakku saat melihat sayuran yang terbatas dideretan diskon. Kwangmin sepertinya kesal, biarlah.. kudengar dari umma, ibu ibu daerah sini senang rebutan jika sudah menyangkut masalah diskon. (perasaan disemua tempat ibu ibu suka diskon apalagi pas rebutannya==')

Baru saja Kwangmin berhasil memegang batang sayur, seorang ahjuma juga memegangnya. "duh, aura ahjuma itu sangat mengerikan.." bisikku khawatir.

"jeoseonghamnida ahjumma, sayur ini aku lebih dulu memegangnya." Ucap Kwangmin tak mau kalah. "heh anak muda, kau ini seharusnya mengalah pada wanita yang lebih tua. Jadi ini milikku,huh!" ahjumma itu tak mau kalah, dan langsung merebut sayuran yang terakhir. "aiiishshhh ahjumma menyebalkan!" akhirnya kami pulang dengan tanpa membeli sayur, ohhh.. semoga dirumah masih ada.

(part paling gaje, soalnye ane kaga tau mau ngetik apalagi==')

Pagi ini seperti pagi biasanya, semua orang beraktifitas dengan rutinitas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan salah satu tokoh utama kita. Seorang namja yang berlarian karena gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup. Namun, malangnya, laju larinya itu harus terhenti karena ia menabrak seseorang dan kemudian ia terjatuh tepat diatas aspal.

"aduh.. ahhh pak gerbangnya jangan ditutup dulu!" namja itu kembali berlari tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang ia tabrak. "eh Minwoo!" teriak namja yang ia tabrak itu namun tak ia pedulikan. "maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah terlambat. Mianhae."

"dasar jangan terlambat lagi No Minwoo!" teriak ahjusshi penjaga gerbang pada namja yang terlambat itu. "aku baru dua kali terlambat ahjusshi. Jangan marah- marah." Teriak Minwoo setelah menghentikan laju larinya dan berbalik. "iya baru dua kali, tapi kau terlambat dua kali setiap minggu!" balas teriak ahjusshi itu kemudian dan seakan tak mendengar Minwoo kembali berlari menuju kelas-nya .

.

.

.

"ehhh? Ehhh? Eh ehhhh?" jam istirahat pertama ketiga bestfriend itu seperti biasa berada di kantin seperti jadwal setiap murid biasanya. Memakan makan siang setelah menguras tenaga untuk berusaha memperhatikan pelajaran meski sering menguap.

"apa sih woo? Sedari tadi kau bilang ehhh ehhh ehhh? Aku mau memakan baso-ku nih==' (anggap aja ada baso ye :p)" namja blonde yang sedari tadi menghentikan acara makannya saat sahabat kecil-nya itu sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"anu.. aku bingung, aku.."

"aku apa? Kebelet?"

"bukan baboKwang! Tadi pagi, waktu aku terlambat sedikit. Aku sempat menabrak seseorang. Tapi sepertinya dia mengenaliku, karena dia memanggil namaku. Bagaimana yah~ darimana dia tau?" jawab namja bernama Minwoo itu sambil memutar mutar sedotan jus jeruk miliknya. Sedangkan dua lainnya tertawa.

"bukannya banyak yang namanya Minwoo? Mungkin dia memanggil temannya saat tepat kau sudah menabraknya. Jadi banyak kemungkinan itu hanya kebetulan. Atau dia sekilas melihat name tag-mu, lagipula.. jika dari arahmu pergi sekolah tadi kan ada universitas disamping sekolah kita. Kemungkinan lagi, dia mahasiswa disana.." jawab Youngmin panjang lebar, membuat bibir Minwoo mem-pout.

"yahhh, memang tadi banyak mahasiswa yang ada disana. Kau mungkin ada benarnya juga Young~ hhhhh~ tapi kurasa dia memakai kacamata~" pasrah Minwoo menyeruput jus-nya lagi dari sedotan sambil memainkan i-padnya untuk online kembali.

"memang kau berharap dia mengenalimu lalu ternyata dia cinta pertamamu sewaktu SD dan akhirnya cinlok begitu? Ternyata kau dramatis sekali ~~" dengan jail-nya Kwangmin memberikan tanggapan. Ia sengaja ingin adu mulut dengan namja manis itu, maka dari itu jahilnya kumat mendadak. Yah, seharusnya namja manis itu sudah beradu mulut dengan Kwangmin tapi, respon yang berbeda yang Kwangmin dapat. Entah apa yang membuat namja manis itu terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya karena melihat tulisan yang ada dilayar Ipad-nya.

 **KimDH0212** Minwoo tadi pagi kau menabrakku dan lari begitu saja. Pasti telat ya. lainkali kita akan benar benar bertemu ya^^;;;;

"Woo ,kau kenapa? Tampangmu menyeramkan." Khawatir youngmin melihat ekspresi Minwoo.

"eh.. anu.. ternyata.." Minwoo ingin menjawab, namun ucapannya terpotong oleh pemberitahuan sekolah lewat speaker yang tersebar di seluruh sekolah.

 _Perhatian kepada semua murid kelas satu dan dua. Sudah ditetapkan rencana wisata yang jauh jauh hari direncanakan, akan dilaksanakan hari jum'at minggu ini karena bertepatan dengan hari ulangtahun kepsek ~psstt gg penting banget~. Tujuan wisata ski di_ _Yongpyong Resort di Gangwon do. Pemberitahuan selanjutnya ada di papan informasi . sekian, Terimakasih~_

"eh, Ski!? Horeeeee!" dengan selesainya pemberitahuan tersebut seluruh murid kelas satu dan dua serentak berteriak kegirangan termasuk Youngmin dan Minwoo yang selama ini hanya dipenuhi belajar dan ujian. (kecuali Kwangmin die kan so' cool #ditendangKwang) dan membuat namja manis itu melupakan begitu saja kegembiraannya yang tertunda sebelumnya.

+++Continue next part+++

Annyeong.. duhhh an egg sabar pengen kelokasi part 3 khe khe khe~ ternyata emang engga bisa dipaksa kerja cepet otak ane.. jadi mian kalo lama update-nya wahahaha.. mian kalo ceritanya engga bagus ataupun lebey terus..pokoknya BAd gitu. bye pyong~


	3. Chapter 3

FF Yaoi Boyfriend | Nasty Boy | Chap 03

Title : Nasty Boy | chapter 03

Author : Wonnie^^;;;;

Cast / pair : Boyfriend member. Pairnya bulak balik maybe?=='

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC++, little CrossOver with my favorite ever anime as Durarara! ..etc

+++ Happy Reading +++

waaa waaaaa!

Suara para siswa dan siswi heboh memeriahkan cuaca yang dingin dan matahari masih mengintip diantara gunung seperti lukisan anak tk.*masa kecil yg bahagia XDD* 05:45 KST tepatnya, para siswa membawa sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan angka nomer bus dan bangku. Namja pirang itu sedang menunggu temannya sambil berkali-kali melirik tulisan dikertas itu yang sebenarnya ia telah hapal isinya. Hanya saja seseorang tersebut telah pergi bersama sahabatnya ke kamar kecil/ toilet yang ada di ujung sekolah yang berlawanan arah dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"haissshhhh… Kwangmin-ah Minwoo-ah, kalian lama sekali… sedari tadi songsaenim telah menyuruhku naik kedalam bus. Arra!" geram namja pirang itu dan tanpa sadar telah merusak kertas-nya. Karena, kesal namja itu langsung masuk saja kedalam bus. Dan tak lama setelah namja itu duduk dikursi-nya kedua orang itu berlarian menuju bus yang dinaiki-nya.

"haaa mian Young~ selamat jalan! /jangan lupa minum obat anti mual!" keduanya serempak melambaikan tangan. Minwoo dan Kwangmin membuat heboh disana, Youngmin tersenyum melihat kedua-nya begitu menggemaskan, walau ia sedikit sebal dengan yang diucapkan Kwangmin. 'Ia pikir aku baru pertama kali naik bus apa!?' tak lama bus Youngmin telah berangkat, Youngmin masih ingin melihat kedua orang itu sambil merasakan perasaan menusuk yang aneh.

"haaa.. Jo Youngmin, mereka satu kelas tentu saja satu bus. Pa padahal aku ingin bersama Kwangmin dan Minwoo. Entah.. aku merasa terasingkan." Youngmin masih memandang keluar jendela sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"anu.. apa kau mau permen? Agar tak terlalu menganggur." Tanya DaeJi salah satu teman yeoja Youngmin menyarankan. Youngmin tersenyum dan mengambilnya. "gomawo DaeJi-ah"

.

.

.

Ditempat KwangWoo

"kajja Kwang, ini bus kita sudah datang." Minwoo menarik narik tangan Kwangmin untuk segera masuk, ia sangat excited sedangkan Kwangmin terlihat ogah-ogahan dan malas. Minwoo tak peduli kalau Kwangmin diseret- seret olehnya, kekuatannya bertambah saking excited-nya. Setelah duduk di kursinya… tentu saja Kwangmin dan Minwoo satu kursi. Dan kemudian, tak lama Hyunseong datang dan duduk dikursi bersebelahan dengan KwangWoo, untung saat ini tidak ada perang diantara mereka lagi.

"Kwangmin.. Kwangmin.. aku tak sabar untuk main ski." Minwoo memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu setelah bus jalan beberapa meter. Kwangmin tersenyum seulas, lalu mengusak puncak kepalanya. Minwoo tentu kaget dengan perlakuan Kwangmin dan sontak terdiam dengan debaran aneh. "nah guk guk yang baik. diam ya manis… aku mengantuk." Jawab Kwangmin kemudian memasang penutup mata agar ia bisa tidur, karena subuh subuh sekali Youngmin membangunkannya, alhasil ia masih mengantuk berat.

"what!? Guk guk? Kwangmin-ah jangan tidur mulu kerbau! Ayolah sedikit semangat, ini kan pertama kalinya aku main ski bersama teman satu sekolah… ya Kwangmin-ah~" Minwoo tak menyerah, ia malah menggoyang- goyangkan tubuh Kwangmin dengan teramat kencang.

Dughhh!

"Arrghhh~ / Opps Mian." Ringis Kwangmin dan Minwoo bersamaan. Kwangmin mendelik kearah Minwoo. Namja tak bisa diam itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain*takut dengan delikkan maut Kwangmin*

"haaa.. dasar guk guk" tanpa terduga oleh Minwoo, Kwangmin meraih kepalanya dan disandarkan di dadanya dan dirangkulnya sambil melanjutkan tidurnya yang terusik tadi. "tidurlah guk guk manis…" walau kesal dikata 'guk guk' Minwoo terdiam, dan ia memeriksa keningnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. 'tubuhku terasa panas.. kenapa? Tadi masih baik-baik saja. Omona~ wajah Kwangmin dekat sekali~' akhirnya Minwoo ikut tertidur dengan posisi yng tak bergeser sedikitpun. Minwoo yang lugu.

.

.

.

"ahhhhh punggung dan bokongku serasa remuk. Akhirnya sampai juga." Youngmin meregangkan tubuhnya setelah berjam- jam perjalanan di bus. Ia menunggu bus Kwangmin dan Minwoo sampai, ia menolak semua ajakan teman –temannya untuk pergi ke hotel terlebih dahulu

Ckittt~ (?)

Tibalah bus Kwangmin. Ia melihat banyak murid yang turun termasuk Hyunseong, tapi ia tidak melihat Minwoo ataupun Kwangmin. "heh saudaramu dan temanmu masih tertidur didalam bus." Ucap Hyunseong yang melihat Youngmin yang begitu cemas.

"ah jinjja? Gamsahamnida hyunseong sshi." Youngmin mulai masuk kedalam bus dan melihat mereka berdua tertidur. Entah mengapa Youngmin tak enak memandang situasi mereka seperti ini… ia merasa bahwa ia, terasingkan dari orang terdekatnya sendiri.

"Kwangmin.. Kwangmin.. kajja bangun. Ini sudah sampai." Youngmin mencoba membangunkan kwangmin. Tak sulit, karena kemudian Kwangmin membuka penutup matanya. "ah sudah sampai, Youngmin. Minwoo-ah hey! Bangun." Kwangmin-pun membangunkan minwoo yang tertidur begitu pulas didadanya dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pipi Minwoo.

"ngh~ apa sudah sampai?" Minwoo segera berdiri dan mengangkat tas dan bawaannya walau masih mengantuk dan menutup mata.

"aisshhhh… guk guk buka matamu. Yang ada tubuhmu akan tertimpa barangmu sendiri." Ucap kwangmin menahan tas besar minwoo yang akan menimpanya. Youngmin hanya terdiam tak bergeming melihat keduanya yang terlihat… romantis(?)

"ah mian mian… kajja Young, kita turun." Minwoo menyeret Youngmin turun.

"wahhhhh lihat pemandangan ini.. putih~" seru Minwoo sambil merentangkan tangannya. Youngmin menepuk- nepuk pipinya untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang tak enak itu dari hatinya dan ber-ekspresi seperti biasa.

Trrrrtttt~

"hai Izaya-san?" Kwangmin mengangkat telpon selagi Youngmin dan Minwoo heboh berdua. _"neee~ Kwangmin. Kau ada di YongPyong resort kan?"_ jawab Izaya. "ne. apa ada yang harus kuselidiki atau di mata- matai?" to the point Kwangmin, selama ini setiap Izaya meminta bantuan pastinya hal-hal seperti itu. _"aaa~ tidak ada. Hihihi… selamat berlibur~ :v "_ jawab Izaya, Kwangmin merasa aneh 'apa yang direncanakan namja ini?' batin Kwangmin memandangi ponselnya.

"ayo ke hotel, Youngmin Minwoo." Kwangmin mengambil tas Youngmin dan berjalan terlebih dahulu dari Youngmin dan Minwoo. "yak! Kwangmin! Kenapa kau juga tak sekalian membawakan tasku~ ini beratttt." Tak lama Minwoo menyusul Kwangmin sementara Youngmin juga ikut menyusul dengan langkah pelan.

"ada apa denganmu Jo Youngmin. Kwangmin tak seperti yang kau pikirkan.. jahil atau jahat seperti apapun, dia hanya terlalu baik pada semua orang…" guman Youngmin sambil tersenyum dan bersemu.

.

.

.

Hyunseong keluar dari kamar hotelnya bersama teman teman sekamarnya. Untuk pergi ke lapangan mendengar Instruksi para Songsaenim itu. Ia melihat Jeongmin berdiri didepan _vending machine_ (mesin jual minuman), Hyunseong menyuruh teman- temannya untuk pergi lebih dahulu dan segera menghampiri Jeongmin.

Hyunseong mengambil kaleng minuman milik Jeongmin yang keluar dari mesin. "hh Hyunseong sshi!?" Jeongmin terkaget dan sontak menjauh dari Hyunseong. Namja itu membuka kaleng minumannya dan memberikannya pada pemiliknya. "sedang apa kau? Cepat minum dan ikut denganku ke lapangan." Jeongmin mengangguk lalu minum, namun baru diseruput sedikit Jeongmin akan membuangnya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau buang? Berikan padaku." Tanpa basa basi Hyunseong meminum semuanya sampai habis. Jeongmin merona. Tak lama kemudian Kwangmin Youngmin dan Minwoo berpapasan dengan mereka berdua.

"huh? Kau masih senang mengganggu Shion?" ucap Kwangmin meremehkan Hyunseong. "ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Menyingkirlah." Dengan sengit Hyunseong membalasnya sambil menarik Jeongmin mendekatinya. Kwangmin juga menarik Jeongmin dan adegan tarik menarik pun terjadi.

"ahh… kumohon he hentikan…" Jeongmin melepaskan tangan kwangmin dan Hyunseong kemudian berlari pergi lebih dulu.

"sebaiknya jangan kau campuri urusanku!" Hyunseong menyusul Jeongmin, sedikit keras menyenggol bahu Kwangmin.

 _Kita sudah berada di Yongpyong resort kalian hanya boleh berseluncur di area Gold dan MegaGreen._

 _Jangan pergi terlalu jauh karena tempat ini sangat luas. Arra!_

 _Oh ya, karena ini bulan desember ,hati hati dengan angin dan longsoran salju. Sekian. *apahubungannyasamasidesember=='*_

Para murid-pun kembali bersemangat untuk mulai berseluncur. Suasana tampak ramai diarea MegaGreen. Beberapa dari sekolah lain pun datang ke resort ini.

"Youngmin, lemaskan saja badanmu. Tak perlu sekaku itu, kau bisa celaka jika kaku begini hahaha" terlihat Minwoo mengajari Youngmin caranya meluncur. Sedari tadi, Kwangmin hanya memperhatikan dan terkadang tertawa tawa saat Youngmin jatuh saat ingin berhenti.

"omo~ Youngmin, sudah beberapa kali kubilang. Jika ingin berhenti lakukan seperti ini.." Minwoo lagi lagi mempraktekkan cara berhenti yang kesekian kalinya. Youngmin hampir menyerah, karena melihat contoh dan melakukannya sendiri itu suatu hal yang berbeda tingkatnya.

Trttt~

Lagi- lagi ponsel Kwangmin bergetar dan lagi-lagi Izaya meneleponnya. "ada apa lagi Izaya-san?" kali ini Kwangmin ogah-ogahan mendengar suara riang Izaya yang menjengkelkan itu. _"neee~ Kwangmin! Penyelundup kemarin kabur ke tempatmu sekarang. Sepertinya ia juga mencarimu~ hati hati ya~"_ *twich* telepon terputus seketika, Kwangmin syok dan berpikir keras.

'bagaimana penyelundup itu tahu tentangku? Lalu apa penyelundup itu tak segera dibereskan oleh Izaya? Siapa lagi yang tahu keadaan itu selain Izaya? Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu menggunakan aku? Ya, dia pasti membocorkan soal aku yang memotret mereka waktu itu. Apa yang dipikirkan Izaya-san?' batin Kwangmin horror.

"Kwangmin! Kau bantu aku mengajari Youngmin kenapa? Malah asik dengan ponsel dan sekarang celingak celinguk kemana mana!" teriak Minwoo kesal. "Mian, Minwoo.. aku harus pergi.. emm ke hotel yah kehotel!" jawab kwangmin kikuk. "selamat bersenang- senang. Aku duluan!" Kwangmin buru buru pergi sebelum ditanya-tanya lebih jauh oleh keduanya.

…

"ishhh… otthokhe? Apa apaan mereka berdua! Shim Hyunseong kau menyebalkan. Jo Kwangmin kau juga menyebalkan. Tapi aku yang lebih menyebalkan. Kenapa aku tak bisa membela diriku sendiri?" Jeongmin mengantri untuk naik kereta gantung *itu lho..duh namanya apa yah?=='* untuk kepuncak gunung MegaGreen. Tak lama Hyunseong berhasil menemukannya, entah mengapa Jeongmin ingin segera menaiki kereta gantung itu secepatnya, dan ia melakukannya. Hyunseong memandangi kereta gantung yang dinaiki oleh Jeongmin dengan tersengal sengal.

Jeongmin sampai di tempat tertinggi. "mwo! Mwo! Kenapa aku harus menghindarinya tadi? Sepertinya nanti dia akan marah besar padaku… uhhh eotthokhe? Apa aku harus turun lagi? Ah ani.." sementara seseorang yang sedari awal memperhatikan Jeongmin mendekatinya perlahan.

"annyeong~ apa anda mengenal seseorang yang bernama Jo Kwangmin? Saya mendengar anda menyebut nama Jo Kwangmin dibawah… apakah anda temannya?" Jeongmin menatap aneh pada Ahjusshi yang kini berbicara padanya. Ahjusshi dengan setelan baju ski merah, wajahnya menyiratkan senyum aneh.

"anda mengenal Kwangmin?" ahjusshi itu memaksa Jeongmin mengikuti-nya ke sebuah rumah kayu yang sederhana didekat lembah gunung yang dikelilingi oleh hutan pinus yang jarang dipakai orang untuk berseluncur. "anda ingin menitipkan barang apa pada Kwangmin?" Tanya Jeongmin mulai curiga saat melihat rumah kayu tersebut. "ahhh kau temannya bukan? Bisakah panggil dia kemari?" ahjusshi itu memaksa Jeongmin masuk kedalam, tak tahu apa-apa lagi Jeongmin mengambil ponsel-nya dan mencoba men-dial nomer Kwangmin yang sempat diberikan namja itu saat insiden pertengkaran di kedai Ramen. "Yoboseyo Kwangmin-sshi?" Namun saat telah tersambung, ponsel Jeongmin direbut oleh Ahjusshi tersebut.

"Halo tuan Izaya Orihara… ah bukan, Jo Kwangmin. Itu nama aslimu bukan?" Ucap Ahjusshi itu menyeringai, sementara Jeongmin tiba tiba diikat dikursi oleh orang –orang yang ternyata anak buah si Ahjusshi. Kwangmin disebrang sana terdiam bingung.

" _Shion? Kau apakan Shion?"_ Tanya Kwangmin setelah mengenali suara jeongmin diawal tadi. "ahhh saya kebetulan bertemu teman anda. Datanglah kemari menjemputnya dan jangan lupa kau bawa bukti bukti tentang penyelundupan kami. Jangan berani meng-copy bukti itu dan jangan berani memanggil polisi. Anda cerdas bukan?" Ahjusshi itu menutup telpon lalu melemparkan ponsel itu ke dada Jeongmin dan membuat namja itu meringis.

"kau sepertinya bingung? Apa kau tak tahu sifat temanmu seperti apa? Masih muda sudah berani bermain main urusan orang dewasa. Cih, membuatku jengkel saja." Jeongmin tak mengerti apapun yang dikatakan ahjusshi itu.

"apa maksudnya? Aku? Izaya? Orang ituuuuuuuu dia mengira aku adalah Izaya-san?" Kwangmin mencak- mencak sendiri entah harus mengutuk ahjushi itu atau Izaya. Ia mengontak seseorang yang mungkin bisa diajak kerja sama dalam hal ini. "apa segitu malasnya menangkap ahjusshi ini sehingga harus melimpahkannya padaku? Ohhh Shizuo-san namjachingu-mu berulah lagi." Kwangmin serasa ingin mencekik Izaya jika orangnya ada disini.

*twich*

" _Yoboseyo? Siapa ini?"_ jawab orang yang ditelpon Kwangmin. "Hyunseong, aku butuh bantuanmu.." jawab Kwangmin sembari sibuk memakai server Izaya di laptop-nya dan menjalankan GPS-nya. " _Jo Kwangmin sialan! Bagaimana kau tahu nomerku!?"_ Hyunseong terheran dan kesal karena ternyata yang menelepon adalah musuhnya.

"urusai!(berisik! Menjengkelkan! dll) Shion diculik, apa kau tak menjaganya huh!? Namjachingu macam apa kau!? Mengingatmu membuatku kesal! Nomer namja sepertimu mudah didapat, kau tau!" marah Kwangmin mendadak naik mendengar suara Hyunseong yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Ia masih sibuk mencari keberadaan Jeongmin, karena bodohnya si Ahjusshi tadi tak memberitahu tempat letaknya, main tutup telpon=='. *namanya ahjusshi, udah pelupa*

" _APA KAU! Kau juga menyebalkan JO KWANGMIN! Ehh wait wait.. Shion? Maksudmu Jeongmin?"_ Kwangmin membanting ponselnya ke kasur, kesal mendengar teriakkan Hyunseong. Ia mendapatkan lokasinya disebuah rumah kayu dekat lembah Gold. Kwangmin segera mengambil Snowboard-nya *rempong dalam keadaan gini make papan ski=='* lalu masih mengontak Hyunseong dan bergegas keluar hotel.

"kau pergi ke puncak Gold, dari sana kau bisa melihat rumah kayu kecil ditengah hutan pinus. Shion berada disana. Kau lihat keadaan terlebih dahulu di dalam rumah itu sampai aku tiba disana, jangan melakukan hal sembrono karena mereka bersenjata, arra!" Kwangmin berlari menuju kereta gantung menuju puncak Gold. _"cih, tak usah memerintahku."_

Hyunseong melepas papan ski dari kakinya dan mengendap-endap menuju jendela. Ia menekan tombol dial. "hey, aku sudah disini.. aman sepertinya dia tak terluka..oke.." ia menyimpan ponsel-nya disaku lalu berniat mengintip ke jendela lagi. Namun, tak lama Kwangmin datang.

"tunggu sebentar.. aku akan menelepon.." ucap Kwangmin santai lalu mengotak atik ponselnya. Ia mengisyaratkan Hyunseong untuk mengikutinya berjalan kedepan pintu rumah kayu itu.

"neee~ ahjusshi.. aku punya persyaratan. Kita lakukan pertukaran, kau dapatkan foto dan berbagai bukti dariku dan kau harus mengenbalikan temanku tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun.. neee~ aku sudah didepan pintu rumah ini.." Kwangmin masuk kedalam rumah itu dengan smirk tipis diikuti Hyunseong yang tak tahu ia sedang terlibat hal berbahaya.

+++ continue? +++

Wonnie^^;;;;


End file.
